


Stats Tutor AU 2

by hunntea



Series: Stats Tutor AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, Highschool AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea





	Stats Tutor AU 2

“So,” Petra chimes as she scribbles more statistics nonsense on the paper in front of her, “winter break is coming up.”

Levi looked up from his phone to look at the strawberry blonde he has been tutoring for almost the whole school year. She was still busy writing down equations or whatever he told her to write down a few minutes ago. He liked to give her busy work when her teacher didn’t assign her a truck load of homework. His eyes traced back to his phone and he swiped right to unlock it. “Yes, it is.”

The scratching from her pencil came to a halt. She brought her free hand up to connect with her chin as support to hold her head and turned it towards him, “So… do you plan on doing anything fun?”

He clicked his tongue and looked up at Petra’s bedroom ceiling. His eyes then landed on her face. “For starters, I won’t be tutoring you for two weeks. That’s always fun,” he teased. A fist lightly punched his arm.

“Not funny!” Petra told him. But it was kind of hard to tell that she _didn’t_ think it was funny because she was smiling. He couldn’t help but give her a small smile; hers was so contagious.

“You hit like a girl.”

“I am a girl, genius,” she retorted, sticking her tongue out in his direction.

He shrugged. Levi put down his phone and noticed that she was purposely distracting the both of them from her studies.

He leaned closer to her and snatched the paper that she was writing on not too long ago. His eyes scanned it. There were few mistakes and little errors. The only problem he could see was that she wasn’t going out to four decimal places like he asked. She was only going to two decimal places. But besides that, he was impressed. She sure has gone far. He placed the paper back to its original spot and pointed at the first problem he gave her with his own pencil. “You’re doing great. But I told you I wanted you to go out four decimal places for everything.”

He heard her grunt. “But doesn’t that seem excessive?”

“No number is excessive when it comes to stats.”

She gave him an exaggerated sigh, but listened to him anyway.

-

After a few minutes of more stats, she dropped her pencil again.

This time, Levi didn’t bother to look up from his phone. There was no way he was going to let this damn flappy bird hit those green pipes. “Keep working.”

“I heard your birthday is on Christmas,” she blurted out. She pretended she didn’t hear his command to keep working. Her head turned towards him once again and she smirked.

His thumb stopped working and all you could hear after that was the bird hitting a green pipe. _89 again?_ He pushed that thought back and gave Petra a confused look. “Who told you that?”

Petra closed her eyes and kept that same smirk on her face. “A little birdy. So is it?”

Only one person popped up in his mind; that was Hange. _God, why can’t people learn to keep their mouths shut?_ He cleared his throat and gave her a nod, “Yes, that is my birthday.”

Her smirk turned into a full blown, toothy smile. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“It’s not really that important,” he tells her, “it usually gets pushed aside because of the holidays anyway.”

He was half expecting her to frown and half expecting her to keep smiling. The latter was what was happening. “Why are you still smiling?” he asked. He was a little confused; usually people feel bad for him for having a birthday on a holiday.

“I was just thinking… what would you like for your birthday and Christmas?”

He grabbed the top of her head with one hand and laid his free hand on her work sheet. He turned her face towards her work sheet and repeatedly tapped the white piece of paper with his whole hand, “I want you to pass your stats mid-term.”

She gave him a pseudo-mean look from the corner of her eyes. She grabbed the hand that was on her head and set it on his lap and picked up her pencil to finish her work.

“Anything for the birthday boy,” she said under her breath.


End file.
